Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Calm Before the Storm
by GuyroMaster
Summary: [re-written] When an Absol delivers an omen that could affect the very fabric of time itself...the beginning of a new chapter unfolds and the events that occur leave dangerous consequences for the future. Just what exactly happened to cause the disruption of time and will there be time to stop it before time itself freezes? (prequel to PMD: EoS) [may contain spoilers for the game]


…

Disclaimer: _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Calm Before the Storm…is designed to be a prequel to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers series (mainly Explorers of Sky) and an epilogue of the Red/Blue Rescue Team. I have no ownership of the PMD games and I don't own Pokémon. I'm just a fanfic writer who is taking the time to write stories that will (hopefully) be enjoyed by many. _

…

Edit: This story has been changed in format drastically. The style and narrative has been improved and I'm very proud of the newer writing style I have been working on.  
>As an extra note, music will be provided at scenes that require it the best, but it is completely optional to use it. I will provide the name of the music track and you will only have to google it and find it on YouTube. Simple yes, but completely optional to do.<p>

* * *

><p><em>PMD - <em>_Escape Through the Snow__ (REMASTERED, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Remastering Project)_

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Calm Before the Storm**

From this mountain…

I have seen what came…

Though a legend was born…

He bore no name…

A hero to this world…

The stories retold…

As a time soon forgot…

They remember him not…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stories and Legends<strong>

"I am Ninetales." said a voice looking out across a frozen horizon buried in a wasteland of snow and ice.

Ninetales is a fox like Pokémon with 9 flowing, golden colored tails that are said to possess mystical power.

"I know of many things that happened throughout our world." she continues, "Many stories that were shared…" she pauses and lowers her head. "but now are forgotten. Forgotten by time as the older generations, who would tell the stories, had passed on from the world of the living and in their place… new generations came who knew nothing of the stories, legends, or tales of the hero from another world. They knew not of the dangers that came and the burning star that nearly wiped everyone and everything out of existence."

Ninetales lifts her head again and looks out across the horizon to the oceans beyond the mountain she now calls home. Her tails sway in the cold winds that pass her. An occurrence she experiences day in and day out.

As she continues speaking, she re-envisions the events of the past. "…Lands shifting …Earthquakes …Violent storms …all causing so much devastation all because the natural balance was thrown into chaos because of unforeseen events. They all became as myth to the new generations and soon…" she pauses and turns her head away from the horizon facing a cave hollowed out into the mountain, "the stories grew silent and faded from memory."

Ninetales treds lightly through the snow making her way to the cave as the wind picks up and the breeze sends chills through her body despite her internal warmth.

"Still…I have lived through it all and am one of the few to remember the events. I remember everything…" Ninetales pauses to release a weak Flamethrower at a pile of charred wood, igniting a small fire, "as if it were yesterday…"

Ninetales looks at the small fire and within the flames she sees the events that had happened and everything that went along with them.

"Long ago…a young child was sent to our world after certain events were set in motion. This child…he was a human. This human…reached out to us when a plea was sent through a dream…" said Ninetales as the flames depict a glowing void and a human figure speaking to a voice within it.

"The human accepted the task and many questions were asked of him within the void. The child knew not of what he was getting himself into, nor did he know the cost that he was to pay to enter into the world of us Pokémon."

"To enter our world…" the child shown in the memory is covered in white light before the light becomes darkness and all is gone. "the child would have to become a Pokémon…and would have no recollection of ever being a human except for the dream and that he was somehow once a human."

The scene in the fire changes from empty darkness to a grassy field with trees scattered about and a brown fox like creature with a tan mane is seen lying in the field unmoving as a blue and tan mouse like creature comes from the fields and sees the creature in the grass. "Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?" says the mouse like creature inspecting the creature lying in the field. In response the brown fox creature groans and rubs its head as it slowly opens its eyes.

"The human in turn was transformed into an Eevee. A Naïve Eevee with no memory of what had happened prior to when a Cyndaquil had awaken him." continues Ninetales staring at the fire and the visions of the stories of the past. "Eevee was, in turn, mildly shocked and it didn't help him that he couldn't remember anything at all. Not even his former name."

* * *

><p>"Wh-what… What happened to me?! Why am I an E-Eevee?! Wh-why am I a Pokémon!? I turned into a P-Pokémon?!" said the freaked out Eevee depicted in the memories shown in the fire. The mouse Pokémon, a Cyndaquil, cocks his head to the side confused. "I'm sorry but… Why are you talking like that Eevee? You're not one of those odd Pokémon I've heard about are you?"<p>

The human turned Eevee shook his head no. "I'm a human!" yelled out Eevee as the Cyndaquil stepped back looking shocked before he started to laugh until he was on the ground laughing. "That… That's the funniest thing I've ever heard from a Pokémon before! A human turned into a Pokémon! It's impossible!" said the Cyndaquil laughing until he was about out of breath.

"But it's the truth! I really AM… er- WAS a human!" said Eevee rather annoyed at the Cyndaquil's reaction. "Prove it!" said Cyndaquil.

The Eevee opened his mouth to speak but stopped upon realization that he had no proof at all. "I… I can't…" he responded. Cyndaquil stares at Eevee. "That's what I thought." responded the Cyndaquil putting a paw to his forehead. "But it's still odd that you appeared out here in the middle of nowhere. Eevee is not one of those Pokémon that you see around this area so… Maybe I'm wrong but you could be a human only because of how odd this meeting is."

"Then why did you laugh at me when I said that the first time?" said Eevee now confused. "It was to get a reaction." said Cyndaquil as the Eevee groans. "My name is Cinder. What's your name Eevee?" Eevee thought about this before responding, "Uh… just… call me Eevee."

* * *

><p>The images in the fire fade as the fire's glow grows dim from a small wind from outside the cave.<p>

Ninetales turns to looks outside of the cave. "The weather has gotten gradually worse. Soon I'll need to find a much warmer place to live." she says as she looks at the fire and hits it with another weak Flamethrower attack.

"Back to my story…" she began, "Eevee and Cinder became a rescue team and they traveled the land helping Pokémon and making a name for themselves. The name of their rescue team was called Stormfire. To this day still no one knows why they chose that name."

"Eevee still was unsure of everything and why he was in that world. All that he could remember were his dreams and a task to be done. Something about saving the world? These thoughts constantly haunted his dreams and a voice was calling for him… but he knew not who the voice was from."

"In the midst of this troubling feeling in his mind, there was another Pokémon by the name of Gengar. He was the leader of a rescue team known as Team Meanies and his rescue team was all but helpful and always caused trouble for other rescue teams. Gengar overheard Eevee and Cinder talking to a Pokémon by the name of Whiscash when he was telling of a legend. Actually… now that I think about it, that legend was about me. However, the event in the legend really did take place."

"Anyways… this legend spoke of a human becoming a Pokémon which would cause the world's balance to be upset as told by me in the legend. Gengar used this legend to turn all the Pokémon living in the town against Eevee and Cinder. The two were hunted and they ran for their lives. They traveled for many months as outcasts and were constantly running from Pokémon that were after them. Gengar's lies were the cause of these hardships for the two, but they pressed on."

Ninetales lays down next to the fire and closes her eyes making herself relive the past in her mind as she continues to narrate. "They climbed volcanoes and went through frigid forests. Eevee and Cinder eventually realized that they needed to clear their name when they were rescued by a Pokémon that warns of coming disasters. His name is Absol. Absol traveled with the two to find me. Cinder concluded that if they found the truth from me that their names would be cleared."

"The journey to find me was trying on all of them and when they reached my mountain home's peak…they were attacked by another rescue team. I will admit I did enjoy jumping down from my hiding place and scaring both sides ending the fight." said Ninetales with a small chuckle under her breath. "I cleared Eevee of any guilt from the legend and explained to the other rescue team that Eevee was not the one in my prediction."

* * *

><p>The fire shows a new scene from the past of a tower made of clouds high in the sky. "Are you ready Cinder?" asked Eevee with a look of determination in his eyes. "If we don't succeed in getting Rayquaza's help to destroy the falling star, the entire world will be destroyed!" Cinder nods. "You bet Eevee. Team Stormfire is now the only hope left for our world! Everyone is counting on us! We CAN'T fail now!"<p>

"Let's go Cinder!" says Eevee as he runs into the entrance of the tower in the sky. Cinder follows after him as the scene vanishes in the flames… and next shows a towering green sky dragon with yellow markings all along its body as it stares down at Eevee and Cinder. "Please Rayquaza!" yells out Eevee panting between breaths, "Stop the falling star!"

* * *

><p>The scene fades out as the fire dims and burns out leaving a cold air in the cave as Ninetales shivers slightly and relights the fire with another Flamethrower attack.<p>

"After Eevee and Cinder succeeded in getting Rayquaza to help save the world, the great sky dragon blasted the falling star with a Hyper Beam and destroyed the star thus… completing Eevee's quest. Soon after returning to the surface of the world they had saved, Eevee was wrapped in a ball of light and bid everyone farewell. Cinder made Eevee a promise that day… 'Eevee, even though this is goodbye, don't ever forget us. I promise to be stronger and I will carry on the team. Team Stormfire will always exist and if… I ever see you again… I want you to be proud of me for all that I'm going to do!' …and he never gave up that promise even after Eevee was gone."

Ninetales lets a small tear fall from her muzzle. "Cinder lived on and did exactly what he set out to do. He did everything in memory of his teammate Eevee. The legacy of Team Stormfire lived on for many generations…" lowers her head down to her forepaws and rest it on the cave floor, "but when those generations faded and left this earth when their time had come, the new generations all but forgot of everything of the past."

"Now only some of us remember the stories and the legends of the two who saved the world. Their legacy lived with us. Myself, Xatu, Absol, Gengar, and Gardevoir along with all the legendaries that were affected in the events of the past will always remember Team Stormfire." said Ninetales proudly finishing her narrations.

From outside the cave, a dark blue almost black clawed paw comes into view of the entrance as a new Pokémon appears in the entrance in the snow outside. The creature has white fur all over its body and is slightly shaggy. Its face is the same color as its claws on all of its four paws and a hooked crescent shaped horn on its forehead and the same coloring is on its tail. Its eyes are white with red pupils.

Ninetales sighs. "I guess the world just doesn't care anymore about legends and stories. Nowadays all they care about is building and expanding and while they may still be making rescue teams… those are slowly becoming less and less. Guess the end of an era of old is approaching and all of the old ways will be forgotten…"

"Which is why we have to preserve the stories and legacy of the past Ninetales. After all… it was you who suggested that we don't forget everything that happened." says a voice from outside the cave.

Ninetales stand up and turns her head to the entrance as her tense body relaxes. "Oh, it's just you Absol." she says as she lies back down again.

"What's the matter old girl? Been dwelling on the past too long again?" asks Absol as he enters the cave. "If you keep talking to yourself like you have someone listening to all your thoughts, you're bound to go crazy sooner… or later."

Ninetales growls at the remark. "Why are you here Absol? You should know better than to enter someone's home without being invited in first."

Absol lies down on the other side of the fire across from Ninetales. "That may be so… But in the end you would have let me in anyways… so I saved you the trouble. You're welcome."

Ninetales looks at Absol with fixed gaze. "Perhaps."

"Well…" Absol stretches and gets back up. "You asked me why I'm here. Well in truth… this is more than just a friendly visit."

Ninetales stands up and wipes her forepaws through the fire to scatter the wood and make the fire burnout. "Has something bad happened?" she asks.

Absol's horn glows with a black energy around it. "Does the possibility that someone is tampering with time count as bad?"

Ninetales looks at Absol's horn before looking him in the eyes again. "You… You can't be serious! You don't mean to say-"

"Someone has located the Hidden Land and found the tower of time itself! Temporal Tower!" says Absol as Ninetales takes in the shocking news.

"N-no… No, that can't be possible!" says Ninetales in disbelief. "Temporal Tower is in another time and space of reality itself! How can someone find it?!"

Absol looks at her. "Temporal Tower's reality of time and space…" Absol pauses as Ninetales looks at him bewildered. "It. has. fluxed."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone for reading the starting chapter of this new fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope the new style was written well. Please comment if you have any pointers to help me improve my writing style or just want to say how you enjoy the story (or not).<p>

Thanks again everyone!

…


End file.
